Memories That Made You
by Little Tsu
Summary: My take on just how in the world you ended up with your hands bound and in the back of a carriage with Ulfric Stormcloak, heading to what had supposed to have been your death.


_Little Tsu: Ok, this is just a test, but I wanna see how I do in the Skyrim genre. This is my own version of how the Dovahkiin ended up bound up in the back of a carriage at the very start of the game and also some personal insight towards a question that we're asked in the area of the game when we're put in Cidhna Mine when asked about our family._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoy._

 **Memories That Made You**

Dovahkiin, Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and both Nightingale and leader of the Thieves Guild.

These were simply just a few of the titles that had been dropped onto the still young warrior's lap. Sure she had accepted them all eventually or willingly right away, but they were still titles that she had never expected when she had set foot into the vast lands of Skyrim. In fact, if someone had told her back then of who all she'd become or what all she'd come to accomplish in her young life, she honestly would've laughed in the person's face.

Why you ask?

Well, funny one should mention that. The reason for it is entirely due to how she even arrived in Skyrim...How any of this began...

 **{3years ago}**

 _"Brother? Why are we leaving our homeland? This one does not understand since your reasoning was brief and rushed."_

 _Lifting his head, a male Khajiit that couldn't have been no more than possibly in his early twenties by normal standards brought his light blue gaze to lock behind himself with a pair of innocent light lavender eyes. Despite their light coloration, they still stood out like twin moons against her snow leopard/tiger coat and shoulder length silver grey hair that beheld multiple braids within it in the back. "Sister - N'jeku -, this one has already explained. Our kin wanted us to go into the trade with them; to simply make skooma and never give us a proper choice on how **we** wish to live." The dark grey leopard/tiger Khajiit then straightened up as he flashed her a proud, fanged grin and adjusted the Ebony Bow and quiver that was strapped to his back. "Besides Sister. Wouldn't you agree that traveling to a new land, far from Elsweyr, that we've only ever heard stories about is much more fun? Perhaps this one could even get a nice job that'll pay well. K'saro has heard that there are actually a few guilds that don't look down upon us Khajiit."_

 _Furrowing her brows at this and flattening her triple pierced ears against the back of her head, her spotted tail twitched slightly as she thought about what her elder brother was saying. N'jeku didn't really understand why he had brought **her** along with him since she knew that it was he who hadn't wanted the life that their parents had tried to force on them, but what she **did** understand was that her brother, K'saro had always dreamed of traveling and adventure...Sure traveling with a caravan could've easily done just that, but then he would've been limited and unable to enter any villages, towns,...anything. After all, the caravans would've been carrying skooma with them as part of their merchandise and that was a vastly illegal drug, thus making pretty much all Khajiit a very unwelcome race..._

 _...Not that it helped any with the fact that many within their kind were also known as 'sneak thief'..._

 _"This Khajiit understands and yes, the thought of traveling and going on many adventures in a new land is rather exciting, but what this one doesn't understand is why bring this one along? Wouldn't N'jeku merely slow you down, being one who isn't the most experienced in wielding weapons yet?" Of course she was still considered a kit as she had only recently turned seventeen and their father had been adamant towards her not learning how to wield weapons and instead wanted her to learn proper speech to barter with prices towards both merchants and customers and also in persuasion. She had gotten good at sweet talking her way out of many problems with that silver tongue of hers.  
_

 _"Now Sister...What kind of brother would K'saro be if he left you behind? Besides, you came with willingly, yes?" An amused chuckle escaped his muzzle at the sight of his sister blushing lightly against the thin, yet soft fur of her striped cheeks and the bridge of her nose; the blush perfectly visible even with the nasty three claw mark scars that slashed their way across said bridge. He still remembered that day; a day he got into his first fight and actually killed the fellow Khajiit who had been high on skooma and attacking his sister back when even he was still considered a kit for a few more years. It was after that day though, that K'saro pledged to himself that he'd protect his precious treasure that was his sister. He had done so since then and the Ebony Bow upon his back was the very weapon that had slain many in that effort in just the last three years that he's possessed the beautiful, sleek weapon._

 _N'jeku was about to remark back at her brother, but as they were passing through the boarders that made them officially within Skyrim lands, her pierced ears suddenly perked up in a quick jolt and flick about a bit as she blinked slightly in surprise. "Brother; this one hears voices...Multiple ones in fact." Before her brother could even hope to stop her, the ever curious teen rushed off with a whip of her tail and bounded across the valley. However, that curiosity and rushing head-long into something she didn't know what was occurring was the start of the mess. Skidding to a halt, her light lavender eyes widened at the sight before her. People wearing two different kinds of armor were fighting and killing each other; blood spraying everywhere on what could only have been a battlefield. With her eyes glued to the scene before her, N'jeku failed to notice someone coming at her from the left and was only knocked out of her daze when she heard the familiar voice cry out to her from behind and then a gurgled pained yell from the side before a thump was heard._

 _Blinking out of her stupor, the younger Khajiit glanced down, only to find a soldier in red armor laying just feet away from her and with an Ebony Arrow sticking out of their neck. Bringing her gaze back up at the sudden feel of a clawed hand upon her shoulder, she locked her gaze with the relieved and stressed one of her elder brother's. "...K'saro..." As she watched her brother open his mouth to speak to her - to likely tell her that they should get away from the battlefield before things got worse -, his light blue eyes soon widened and she was quickly knocked to the ground. The moment she hit the ground, she jerked her head up sharply to yowl at her brother for pushing her so roughly, but all words soon escaped her as her eyes widened in dread at the sight of K'saro's tensed up body standing there with an arrow protruding through the old leather armor's chest piece. "B-Brother...K-K'saro!"_

 _Scrambling to her hands and knees, only to then launch herself to her feet, N'jeku barely managed to catch her much larger brother in time as his legs gave out; the smaller, more lithe female struggling to keep her footing as she held her brother in her trembling arms. Legs shaking slightly under the weight, she finally gave up and slowly slumped down to the ground once more with her brother laying on his back and his bow and quiver laying off to the side as he had dropped the bow and N'jeku had quickly released the quiver's strap clasp so her brother wouldn't lay on them. Whimpering softly at the arrow that wounded her brother, the small Khajiit reached out and mumbled an apology before quickly yanking it out; not knowing if it would've been a bad move to do so or not._

 _Coughing up blood at the sudden pull of the arrow, K'saro groaned deeply in pain before weakly opening his eyes a fraction to gaze up at his sibling. "Sister...N'jeku, you have to flee...Leave this one and get out of here quickly..." At his sister's persistent shaking of her head and the pleading of telling him that she couldn't just leave him there, he raised a shaky clawed hand and cupped the bloody palm of it to her soft cheek; a weakened smile falling onto his lips despite the pain he was in at the sight of her closing her eyes and leaning into the caress. "N'jeku, you have to be strong. This one will not make it...The wound is too deep and the bleeding won't stop...K'saro will only slow you down. Please, Sister...Go before they catch and kill you too...This one...This one cannot bare the...the thought of his p-precious treasure being killed..." Hearing the whimper of his sister, he watched through blurry eyes as she nodded her head before leaning down and pressing her forehead against his own in a sign of affection; the last physical contact that either one would ever feel from one another again. "K'saro loves you, dear Sister...Become one with the shadows...as K'saro knows you can be..."_

 _As he felt his little sister nod weakly once more against his forehead, he watched through ever blurring vision as she stumbled up onto her feet after gently laying his head onto the grassy ground and began to make a run for it to flee. However, just before his vision faded completely away and his breathing halted, he both saw and heard his sister get knocked down and restrained by more soldiers in red._

 _"General Tullius! This Khajiit was with the other one that you shot down! She might be a runner for the Stormcloaks!"_

 _N'jeku yowled and struggled and hissed as she fought futilely with her restraints while her head and body were pressed firmly down into the grass; her head resting on its side. As she listened to one of the strange men in armor above her, she soon saw an older man come into view and glare down at her._

 _"Put her with the others that we captured. We'll take her to Helgen where she'll be put to the chopping block like with Ulfric and the other Stormcloak rebel scum. I'm sure that other cat is already dead. The arrow I fired surely hit it directly in the heart, after all..."_

 _Watching as the man turned and walked away and she was yanked up onto her feet and dragged off to a carriage where other restrained people were seated, she glared fire at the back of the older man that had admitted to being the one to kill her brother. 'That man...This one will remember your face. N'jeku will have her revenge, this one swears it!'_

 **{Present day}**

Jerking slightly from her sleep, light lavender eyes shot open and stared into the darkened room from where she laid on her side in the bed of soft furs. She hadn't dreamed of that day in so long. It was still a nightmare for her, but she had gotten her revenge and allowed her brother's soul to finally rest in peace. N'jeku had joined the Stormcloaks all so she could kill that Imperial General, Tullius and even to this day, she was still a Stormcloak, but one of High King Ulfric's very best and most trusted despite her race and his distaste for any race other than Nord, though that had gradually began to actually change over time once he had won the war against the Empire. He was slowly becoming more accepting of other races and even acknowledging their own unique skills.

"Hnn...Sweetling...What is wrong? You have a bad dream?"

The sleep induced, yet still smooth voice behind her seemed to echo around her and the sleek scaled, cool skin that was wrapped gently around her slender waist tightened just a bit before a sleepy nuzzle to the side of her neck was felt, causing her to purr softly for a moment. Turning over so that she was on her back now, N'jeku found herself locking gazes with the pale blue eyes of the male that was now lazily hovering over her while propped up on his other arm; the blue grey feathers that were upon his head and between his curved horns a bit askew from sleeping. "...Scouts...Sorry...This one didn't mean to wake you if she did. N'jeku only ended up dreaming of her brother..."

"...Again?...You haven't had that dream in quite some time though...Not since the war finally ended anyways." Seeming a bit concerned for his wife now, the slightly older Argonian raised the clawed hand that was resting around the female Khajiit's waist and gently stroked along her bare arm in a soothing manner. "...Is it still painful?...To dream about him, I mean."

"Yes...But it's easier now...This one knows that K'saro is at peace and...this one thinks that he'd be proud...Proud that his precious treasure has grown into the Khajiit she has become and the life she has created." N'jeku then smiled faintly as she reached up a palm and gently played with Scouts' feathers with her own claws, causing him to growl softly in a rumbling purr-like sound that could only come from an Argonian. "...This one thinks he would've liked you...N'jeku knows that you're an Argonian and not a Khajiit, but...K'saro would've accepted you cause you made this Khajiit happy. This one even has a family with you." Of course, she meant the adoption they had made at the Orphanage in Riften when they took in Hroar. He had been a child N'jeku had fallen in love with dearly since first meeting him. He reminded her so much of a little kit with his energy and enthusiasm. She had instantly wanted to adopt him even before she ever had a home of her very own.

Of course, when they had finished building their large home on the land she had bought in Falkreath, she had adopted Hroar with part of her thoughts being that she'd never be able to have children of her own considering the man she had fallen in love with and chosen as her husband. Well, that was apparently being proven wrong with the currently slightly pregnant belly of hers.

"Mom? Dad?"

Snapping out of their thoughts, both sat up in their bed and stared out at the opening that was in front of the stairs that lead straight to their room rather than the set that lead to the Housecarl, Rayya and the Steward, Argis' room. Standing there at the entrance was the still young Hroar, who was around twelve now. "Lion Cub. What are you doing up so late?"

Shifting slightly on his feet at the gentle, sweet tone of his mother and the use of her nickname for him, Hroar bashfully rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to the floor. "Um...Well, I had to use the bathroom, but when I was heading back to my room, I overheard you and dad from downstairs. You had a bad dream, right? Could I sleep with you? I mean, to make sure to fight away anymore bad dreams, of course." He didn't wish to admit that he just wanted to sleep in his mother's warm embrace. Sure, she wasn't a Nord or any other type of human race, but he never saw her as any different. If anything, he found his mother to be the best one in all of Skyrim. After all, who else could proudly admit what all their mother did for the people of Skyrim and what all she represented? He snapped out of his thoughts at the melodic chuckle of his mother and blushed faintly when both she and his Argonian father motioned for him to join them. Shuffling slightly on his feet, he soon quickly closed the distance between them and slipped into the warm furs on the bed before snuggling up against the soft, thin fur of his mother with a soft, contented sigh as he drifted off to sleep again rather quickly.

Staring down at their child, the two couldn't help but smile fondly at him before they hunkered back down to continue sleeping themselves.

As N'jeku slowly began to drift back off to sleep though, she silently thought to herself that, though she missed her brother greatly and always would, she had managed to find her own precious treasures...And they, and her current life, were things she wouldn't change or give up for anything...

 **End.**

 _Little Tsu: So again, this was a test ta see how I did, but if well liked, I'll be sure ta post more stories on this genre over time. Anyways, I feel like Scouts-Many-Marshes is not used hardly at all, if at all period, and is a very under noticed character in the game. I really love Scouts as a husband though and how sweet and positive he is. I know that most people that play the game likely don' ever post stories with Scouts in it simply cause he's not a possible traveling companion for you, which I find that ta be really unfair ta be perfectly honest. So if this is liked by fellow readers and writers, I'm gonna make it a habit ta have all, if not at least most, of my Skyrim stories ta have Scouts in it as either a major character or at least seen in them a good bit in areas.  
_

 _Anyways, be sure ta review any thoughts on this. Till next time._


End file.
